With the developments of communication technologies and the miniaturization of electronic devices, personal terminals have come into wide use. In particular, in recent years, personal portable terminals, such as smart phones or smart tablets, have been widely used. In addition, with the developments of compact camera technologies and display technologies, most smart phones include camera modules and displays.
Most digital cameras also include camera modules and displays. With the developments of digital camera technologies, Android-based digital cameras with a built-in wireless communication module have been introduced. The Android is an operating system that has been widely used for a smart phone. Therefore, users are may capture images with both a smart phone and a digital camera by using a similar method and share the captured images with each other.
The user may capture an image by using an electronic device, such as a smart phone or a digital camera, which includes a camera module and a display. The user may confirm the captured image by using the display included in the electronic device. The user may edit the captured image or share the captured image with friends by using the electronic device.
Specifically, the user may capture at least one or more images by using a camera application installed on the electronic device. The user may capture still images, burst images, or videos according to a capture mode of the camera application. After the capturing of the images has been completed, the user may confirm the captured images by using a gallery application. The user may edit the captured images or share the captured images with friends by using the gallery application or other applications.
If the quality of the captured image is unsatisfactory, the user may execute the camera application again and additionally capture images.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.